1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to string attachment means and, in particular, to an improved peg for use on stringed musical instruments.
2. Description of Prior Art
Originally, stringed musical instruments used strings made of gut or other animal or vegetable fiber. Fairly low tensions were needed to reach a desired pitch.
Today the majority of stringed instruments use strings made of metal. These strings may be with or without wrapping and are available in a wide range of diameters. This gives them a broad range of tonal quality. Metal strings require a fairly high tension, due to their weight, to achieve a desired pitch.
The higher tension used on metal strings creates a problem in that a very slight amount of slippage causes them to be seriously out of tune. A secure hold of the string on the tuning peg is thus required.
In U.S. Pat. No. 405,816 to White (1889), German patent 172,991 to Romer (1906), and French patent 411,087 to Renon (1914), the combination of wood pegs and gut or similar strings used will sufficiently bind the string and prevent slippage at a little more than half a revolution of the pegs. However, due to the higher tensions required when using metal strings, a half wrap is not sufficient to prevent slippage with such structures. This is because the force created at the half revolution point is directed toward the center of such pegs, instead of through the string that protrudes out of the bores in the pegs. Furthermore, the pegs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 405,816 and German patent 172,991 are even more inefficient with smaller diameter strings. The wrap portion of a string will rest more in the channel associated with such pegs than against the string that protrudes out of the bores therein. Lastly, the peg disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 405,816 requires multiple wraps of string to fully utilize the mechanics of the design. This significantly increases the time needed to change a string.
Other earlier pegs, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 473,347 to Rowe (1892), German patent 185,015 to Masson (1907) and British patent 22,701 to Sweet (1908), address the slippage problem in a different way. A knot is tied after the string is inserted through a bore or notch in the pegs. The knot then locks against the peg when tension is applied. These designs utilize the pliability of gut or other similar strings. However, a severe bend created by a knot would greatly weaken a metal string. This makes it more susceptible to breakage when tension is applied.
German patent 56,935 to Balthasar, et al. (1891) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,134 to Stanley (1934) disclose pegs which are designed to use metal strings. In these designs, sufficient locking is accomplished by using multiple wraps of string. Though this provides a firm attachment, it adds considerable time and effort to the string changing process. The structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,134 also requires a person to pre-cut the string to length before attachment. Metal strings normally have at least six inches of extra length.
More recently, German patent 3,029,218 to Hoin (1982) requires a string to be threaded through two bores in a peg. The extra hole doubles the manipulation required to change a string. There is also limited access to the bores due to the mounting design. This tight space increases the difficulty of the string changing process. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 2, as the string travels through the peg, it makes a ninety degree turn. The ends of steel strings are very sharp and will catch at the bend, making the string threading more difficult.